


I'm going to hell

by DaftCoon



Series: Game of Thrones one shots and stories [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is 9, Arya is innocent, Cute, F/M, Fluff, He is ashamed of himself, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jon Is 14, Jon acts Honorably, Jon is conflicted with himself, They are the age from the beginning of the books, doesn't act on feelings, i swear its innocent, young Arya and Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftCoon/pseuds/DaftCoon
Summary: Jon is plying with Arya at the creek. She falls into mud and gets dirty. So Jon suggest she go wash off in the creek while he cleans her dress for her. He sees her in the creek and now he feels like he is going to hell.





	I'm going to hell

Jon and Arya were running around the creek with sticks pretending to fight with swords. They were trying to be careful but she slipped and fell with a loud and hard thud into the muddy snow dirtying her grey dress. The mud splattered onto her porcelain skin and into her dark locks of hair that were expertly braided into a bun, ruining both. Septa Mordane had told her explicitly not to get dirty at all today because her family was to be accepting some important guest, she didn't listen to who was coming though. In fact she was told to stay inside the castle but like always she didn't listen and went to find Jon after sneaking away. Jon knew that she wasn't aloud out, but she had a way of persuading him or more like he just can't say no to her. 

"Arya! Are you okay?" Jon laughed as he helped her up.

"I think so" She said while looking down at her dress. 

"Well your Lady Mother and Septa Mordane will be furious" he chuckled while he tried to brush off the large pieces of dirt stuck to her, but that didn't help much. 

"I know but it's not like I can do anything about it now. And they're fools if they thought I would stay put."

Jon nodded in agreement. He knelt to her and grabbed her hands and spoke, "Okay how about this, you go clean off in the creek while I wash your dress, yeah?" She nodded furiously and turned around showing her back to him. He began to undo the lacing of the delicate bodice of her dress. She pealed the mud soaked dress from her equally soaked skin and handed it to him with a little blush. She pulled off her small clothes as well and stepped into the creek wincing at the cold temperature. 

In that moment Jon realized that he had been staring. He looked away as quickly as he could and walked to a different part of the creek. He shoved the dress into the water and began to scrub away the mud from the beautiful grey fabric. He was extra careful around the more delicate looking parts of the dress. When it seemed clean he hung it on a branch in the sun to dry. He looked towards Arya who was undoing her bun. She bent down and submerged her head into the water. She scrubbed her hair clean. She then playfully wiped her head back to see how far the water would go as it flung from her hair. He watched the water drip down her small back. 

His face heated up and that feeling went straight down to his manhood. He was shocked and disgusted with himself. He took off his cloak and went straight into the creek fully clothed, hoping the cold water would do something about it, but it didn't. 

"Jon what on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing!" he stuttered. 'She is just a child and not to mention my sister' he thought to himself as he stepped out of the creek drenched in water. He saw her there sitting on a large rock laughing at him. She was wrapped in his cloak with nothing underneath. He almost lost it when he saw that picture. But he was Eddard Stark's son, albeit bastard son, and honor is more important then pleasure. 'that didn't stop him from having me' he thought, but he held himself together regardless of what he thought. He knelt to her and began to dry her off with his cloak. She didn't seem to notice so there is that. 

"Why did you you jump into the creek like that?"

"Honor demanded that I do that"

"Honor?" she laughed. "Honor makes a boy jump into a creek full of freezing water fully clothed?"

"Yes it does, little sister" he said, and the last part was to remind himself of who she was to him. 

"If you say so." She had washed her small clothes herself, too embarrassed to let Jon do it for her. She rung them dry and put them back on. Jon could finally breath after that. 

"Here let me do your hair" he said as he patted the rock that he was sitting on, motioning her to sit in front of him.

"You know how to do hair!?"

"Do you?" he cocked his eyebrow towards her.

"N-no"

"As I thought, now come here and let me do it, we have to be heading back soon." She plopped herself between his legs and let him fix her hair. He braided her hair in several different sections. He then began to pull the loose hair back into a bun, he added the braids to it and pinned it all together. Her hair was perfect and to be honest more extravagant then her single braided bun.

"Why do you know how to do hair better then septa?"

"I don't know I just do"

She eyed him for a moment and stood up. "I guess", she said while walking to her dress in the tree. She dragged the large cloak in the mud. Jon sighed and went with her. "is the dress dry?"

"I think?" Jon said as he reached to pull it down. "Its a little damp, but that's fine. Lift your arms" he said as he gathered the skirts into his hands to pull them over her head. They slid on her easily enough, she turned so that he could lace her back up. When he was done it was like she was never dirtied in the first place. He put on his dirtied cloak and sighed deeper. "Its about time we start heading back"

She nodded in agreement. They walked in silence all the way back to Winterfell. Arya held up her skirts to keep them from the mud and she had walked instead of ran. She didn't want to ruin all of Jon's hard work. The moment they entered the walls of Winterfell they were greeted by Septa Mordane, Arya's Lady Mother, and their Lord Father. 

 "Now isn't this a surprise. Arya is spotless, yet Jon is completely covered in mud" their father laughed. He was right though, all that time that was spent looking out for Arya to stay clean, yet he forgot to keep himself clean. 

"You were to stay inside the Keep" Septa Mordane barked. "And who redid your hair?" she asked as she pulled Arya inside. Lord Stark walked away and lady Catelyn stood before Jon. She gave him a glare that said she knew something and warning him, before she walked off without a word. 

Jon stood there in the yard alone covered in mud and recalling his day. He recalled what he felt when he saw Arya earlier. "I'm going to hell" he said to himself. 

* * *

 

After they accepted the guest, they had feast and like always Jon was sat in the back of the hall out of Lady Stark's line of sight. It got rowdy and stuffy real quick so Jon left for fresh air. He was startled when Arya had followed him out.

"I forgot to say thank you"

"Don't worry about it, little sister, but you're welcome" he lifted her and gave her a big hug as she showered him in kisses. He set her down her down, but she motioned him to stay down. 

"Close your eyes" she whispered and he did just that. He felt her press her lips to his in a quick kiss before running off. He stood there stunned. He felt the heat from earlier rush down. His face flushed red.

"I am really going to Hell" 

**Author's Note:**

> if have any suggestions of any couples then comment down below, and if you want it an innocent story or a dirty one, I'm fine with doing either. Also if is misspelled something or some of my grammar is off son't be afraid to mention it to me. I will try to improve it.


End file.
